


ACBB Art: Where the Green Grass Grows

by RedQueen



Series: ACBB 2016 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: After Camlann Merlin Big Bang, Art, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueen/pseuds/RedQueen
Summary: When a local boy is found murdered in a small village on the outskirts of the city of Camelot, the case is handed over to the highest legal team in the land – Uther and Arthur Pendragon.





	ACBB Art: Where the Green Grass Grows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where the Green Grass Grows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050306) by [dayishujia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia). 



> Aaah it's finally done! Massive thanks to [dayishujia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia)for bearing up with me and all my idiosyncratic questions, and all of my frantic artery -truly it's been a wild ride :D As always, massive shoutout to the organizers, for keeping us on track and organizing this managerial nightmare every year! It was fantastic participating in this year's ACBB, even if I did get over ambitious and take on two fics lol. More xp points for next year I guess ;)

* * *

 

 [](http://gj-fangirls.tumblr.com/post/150512577835/final-bit-of-art-for-acbb-for-pendragonconsort)

 

“The sign clearly says ‘ _exit,’_ unless you folks out here can’t read.”

* * *

 “Did you do it?” he asked, letting the words fall out of his mouth before he could really think about them.

* * *

 

“What would you say if I bought a house?” Arthur asked, “Right here in Ealdor.” 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> The art is also over at the **[tumblr at gj-fangirls](http://gj-fangirls.tumblr.com/post/150512577835/final-bit-of-art-for-acbb-for-pendragonconsort)!** Thanks for staying till the end, and go on to read the fic! And if you've come on over from there, hello and we hope you liked the art as well ;) Comments and feedback are love!


End file.
